Flame Of Racing Against The Evil Ones
by Nickel Mansette
Summary: AU- This story follows the racer Nickolas "Kili" Amazadi as he races through Olympic City, Bayview, Rockport, Palmont, and Tri-City. Underground-Undercover Storyline
1. Rachel, Who Told You About Me Part 1

"Hold on a sec. You actually expect me to race in Bayview. Considering the fact that Olympic City was easy, and Bayview is a little bit more challenging than Olympic City," I, Nickolas 'Kili' Amazadi, ask, waiting for Samantha's friend, Rachel, to answer.

"Well, from what Sam has told me, you're a racer with a lot of potential as well as a real quick learner. Bayview shouldn't be too challenging for you," Rachel replies. "And besides, you're from Rockport aren't you, at least your license is from Rockport. To me you look like you're from Silverton in Palmont or the Gulf Coast in Tri-City. If you are from Rockport, you probably hail from Camden Beach. But getting back to Rockport and having a slim chance all depends on you beating Bayview."

"Wait, who told you that I hailed from Rockport, and how did you know that I was born in Silverton?" I ask.

"Didn't Sam tell you that all of us thirteen watchful eyes keep in touch with each other to make sure you don't have any problems? How do you think I got the licenses for the cars? Oh, and for the questions you asked, Rog did some undercover work and found out. He told Mia who was at the time talking to me." Rachel responds with her own question.

I mumble under my breath, "Dammit Rog. I told you if you blabbed my shit, it would only be a matter of time before it fell into the wrong hands. If Razor or Cross finds out, will I be screwed." I hear sirens as I jump into Rachel's 350Z. "Rachel, there are cops after me. I gotta let you go. Tell Mia to make sure Rog doesn't slip any more info. Later"

I get to the car lot where Rachel is patiently waiting for me so she can get her car back. "The cops can never catch up with me," I jokingly state as I get in my new car, the Nissan 240SX.

"Meet me at the safe house at the intersection of Longview and 7th. You are currently on States and Center. I'll be waiting for you there," Rachel says as she restarts her 350Z. "If you want to, go to Merridew and 1st, then turn right, or stay on Center and turn left at 1st. Haflway between the intersections there is a tune up shop. You'll get a pretty decent discount for being a racer."

I casually drive down Center Avenue and I view a custom yellow Toyota Supra Mk IV. I think at first that my Nissan 240SX will be pretty hard-pressed to catch him, but I've done wilder. But getting a better view at the car, I realize that the Supra belongs to my arch-nemesis, Ronnie McCrea. Damn my luck.


	2. The Best Buy

Well, lady luck was on my side because Ronnie didn't even realize that I was driving the 240SX or he thought I wouldn't be that much of a challenge. If that was how he was, I wonder how easy it will be to defeat the people here in Bayview. Maybe I underestimated the people living here, especially a chick whose name is apparently Niki. Niki….. That name sounds so familiar, but I cannot exactly figure out why that name sounds so familiar. Oh well, maybe if I call Chase then she'll be able to help me figure it out.

It took me 15 minutes after I stopped at a Best Buy to get a GPS for my car. I know like hell I don't wanna get lost out here. I'll never find my way back. I should have saved the $500 I spent on the unit, but if I did, I could end up back in Olympic City.

"Where are you? It's been 15 minutes. Did you have to race someone already?" Rachel asks.

"No, I just didn't wanna get lost, so I stopped at the Best Buy. I probably shouldn't of, but knowing my sense of direction I would probably end up somewhere I didn't wanna be," I respond.l


	3. Rachel, Who Told You About Me Part 2

"You stopped at the Best Buy. You know that might not have been the best idea you have had. After all, you never know who will be an enemy in the future," Rachel says, pulling me out of my oblivion. "After all, Niki works there."

"I know that name, but I just cannot remember as the reason to why I recognize it so much. Maybe a picture would make me remember why," I reply.

Rachel shows me a picture of Niki and then it hits me. I always thought we would never see each other again, but maybe racing in Bayview ain't that bad of an idea. "I always thought she was dead. I never expected to see her again. Especially considering it's been like 12 years since I saw her last. Niki Sarolis. It's been too long. I really should say hi to her again. Do you know where she is at?" I say, starting to feel a little bit of warmth.

"She and I keep in touch. We always were waiting for her cousin, Nik to come back when he left at the age of 8. She was crushed," Rachel replies, bringing me back to that fateful day. I just turned eight and I, Kristin, and my parents were going to the Olympia Beach. After getting there, we found out it was closed and drove back. I did not realize that on the way back I was gonna get into a sticky situation because of a freak accident…


	4. So Where's Niki Rachel WTYAMP3

"Do you have a picture of Nik, Rachel?" I ask, still playing that I just know Nickolas Amazadi, and not that I am Nickolas.

"Well, yeah and we also an idea of what he would look like if he was, from what I am assuming, still alive today," Rachel replies. She shows me the picture of me back then and then shows me the virtual recreation of what that version would look like today. And then she has an idea. She holds the virtual recreation right beside me and then looks at me. "Are you Nik Amazadi, Kili?"

"I was hoping you would have figured it out sooner. Mia is the only other one to know this. And I told her not to tell anyone in Bayview or Olympic City about it. I didn't want Niki to find out. I only thought it would crush her more. Anyway, where is my cousin at?" I reply.

"She is currently racing at the old airport, but they don't let anyone in there. You have to be one of the top underground racers," Rachel says. "And right now, you are a nobody. You still have to do a lot just to race against her."

"Where should I begin?" I respond.

"By racing Ronnie McCrea."


End file.
